<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trickster of Rebellion: Bucket List by FirmNugget</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407696">Trickster of Rebellion: Bucket List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirmNugget/pseuds/FirmNugget'>FirmNugget</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series, Scrapped Works, Shin Megami Tensei Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atlus, Blindfolded, Bucket List, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Don't judge by tags, F/M, Karma - Freeform, Light Bondage, Niijima Makoto is ticklish, Rope Bondage, Scrapped Chapters, Scrapped Content, Scrapped Works - Freeform, Sega, gagged, prepare to cringe, shumako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirmNugget/pseuds/FirmNugget</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation for the third-years at Shujin Academy is less then a week away. Makoto now having no more school work needing to be done for the rest of the year. And being completely alone with Akira and Leblanc all to themselves, she starts a bucket list and wants... well, something done before she graduates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trickster of Rebellion: Bucket List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a chapter I completely had in my mind for Trickster of Rebellion, it was originally going to be between chapters 70 &amp; 71. I instead scraped it because I thought this chapter would've thrown the whole story down, plus Trickster of Rebellion was already getting longer then I thought by that point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Friday 3/10 - Niijima Residence - Evening</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4</a>
</p><p>Makoto walks into her room and sits down in her chair by her desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Okaaaay... That's my final speech written, no more entrance exams, and no more school work." Makoto said. And open her laptop sitting on her desk. "I guess I have time to do something new with Akira before I graduate, so maybe I should see what couples get into these days."</p><p>-/-</p><p>Makoto looked on the internet for minutes, and see stumbled upon something she didn't inspect to see. She watched a video of a male partner tying up and gagging his female partner. On top of it, the female partner looked like she was enjoying it and was flirting with the male partner in the process.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjG8pxKDox0">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjG8pxKDox0</a>
</p><p>"What... the hell... did I watch...?" Makoto questioned. "Was that even real...?"</p><p> </p><p>Makoto was pinned down as well as bound before, but those times were out of malicious intent instead of what ever it was she witnessed on screen.</p><p> </p><p>"...Why does my face feel all of the sudden so hot?" Makoto questioned. She got out her phone and open the selfie cam. Makoto looked at her face and she, doesn't know how. Is blushing harder then usual, she had red covering her face instead of slight pink on her cheeks like normal.</p><p> </p><p>"*sigh* Oh my god... I'm already starting to get ideas..." Makoto wined to herself. She then looks to her right where there is already a written bucket list along with a pencil.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess... It won't hurt to do it so I can get it off my chest." Makoto said to herself. "Yeah, Akira and I will do that once... just once... ThenIDon'tHaveToThinkAboutItEverAgain!"</p><p> </p><p>Makoto then pulled out a ball gag she found from the alleyway in front of Shujin. Likely to have flung out from the collapse of Kamoshida's Palace. Then went into the laundry, and on her toes reached for sets of rope.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto suddenly started to sweat from her head. And her chest felt steph. Second thoughts were flooding her head. She then shakes her head and takes the rope back to her room. And stuffs the ropes and gag into her bag.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Saturday 3/11 - Akira's Homeroom - After School</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GBciQVf_PI">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GBciQVf_PI</a>
</p><p>The school bell only just rings. And students start to pack their stuff before heading home.</p><p> </p><p>Akira's phone then goes off. Getting a text from Sojiro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sojiro</strong>
</p><p>"I thought you should know."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sojiro</strong>
</p><p>"I've closed shop early today, so don't worry about helping."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sojiro</b>
</p><p>"So, go do whatever you want for the afternoon."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sojiro</strong>
</p><p>"The store is completely yours for the rest of the day if you too."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sojiro</b>
</p><p>"Remember not to go overboard, you hear?"</p><p> </p><p>"The chief closed early? What are you going to do instead?" Morgana wondered. "Oh! Looks like Makoto's texting you."</p><p> </p><p>😘<b><em>Makoto</em></b>👑</p><p>"Hey, um..."</p><p> </p><p>😘<b><em>Makoto</em></b>👑</p><p>"I know it's unlikely, but..."</p><p> </p><p>😘<b><em>Makoto</em></b>👑</p><p>"Are you free this afternoon?"</p><p> </p><p>😘<b><em>Makoto</em></b>👑</p><p>"There's something I want to do, just the two of us completely alone..."</p><p> </p><p>😘<b><em>Makoto</em></b>👑</p><p>"WellIfNotThenForgetAboutIt..."</p><p> </p><p>"...That isn't normal of Makoto. What's going on?" Morgana wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Akira then looked at Ann who was just packing away.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Ann." Akira called.</p><p> </p><p>Ann turns her head to face him. "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Say, Morgana. You wanna go with Ann for the evening?" Akira said.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what!?" Ann reacted.</p><p> </p><p>"Go... with Lady Ann...?" Morgana responded. "Yes, please take me with you..."</p><p> </p><p>"Um. Did something happen?" Ann asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Sojiro has a health inspector coming and wants me to watch Leblanc. And Morgana can't stay." Akira lied.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, was that why? Then in that case." Ann responded, and put her bag down on Akira's desk. "Welp, jump in, Morgana!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ohoho! Neither of you will regret it!" Morgana chanted. Then jumped into Ann's bag. Ann then got her straps over her shoulder. "Welp, I'll swing by Leblanc tomorrow to drop Morgana off." Ann said. And started to leave. "Okay. Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>"Maaaaan, what should we do first?" Morgana wondered as his started to disappear in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Akira then got out his phone to respond to Makoto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>"It'll work."</p><p> </p><p>😘<b><em>Makoto</em></b>👑</p><p>"Wait! really!?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>"Sojiro's closed early, so we have Leblanc all to ourselves."</p><p> </p><p>😘<b><em>Makoto</em></b>👑</p><p>"What about Morgana?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>"With Ann for the evening."</p><p> </p><p>😘<b><em>Makoto</em></b>👑</p><p>"Um... Okay..."</p><p> </p><p>😘<b><em>Makoto</em></b>👑</p><p>"I'll... um... meet you at the station... then..."</p><p> </p><p>"Makoto isn't acting like her usual self... What could be going on...?" Akira said in his head.</p><p>-/-</p><p>
  <span class="u">Yougen Jaya</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4</a>
</p><p>The couple crossed the street from Yougen Jaya's station.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, I'll carry you're bag." Akira said holding his right arm out.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure...?" Makoto responded.</p><p> </p><p>"I insist." Akira said.</p><p> </p><p>"*sigh* Okay..." Makoto then said.</p><p> </p><p>Akira got her bag and put the straps over his other shoulder. Then...</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa!" Makoto reacted as Akira scooped her feet off the ground after having both bags on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto then wrapped her arms around to prevent herself from falling. "Hey! What's to big idea!?"</p><p> </p><p>"If we're going to be completely alone at Leblanc, might as well walk in the old fashioned way. All the way up to the attic." Akira responded.</p><p> </p><p>"But if Leblanc's door locked, how are we getting in?" Makoto asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh..." That question caught Akira off guard.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto then reached into Akira's bag to reach for his keys.</p><p> </p><p>"How about this then, you carry me, and I'll unlock the door." Makoto said.</p><p> </p><p>Akira then gave his girlfriend has genuine smile. "You and your brain sometimes." Akira then continued walking, Makoto in arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cafe Leblanc</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Akira then stood in front of the door. Makoto then leans in a bit. And reached her hand to the door handles lock. Five attempts of trying to fit the key in, she unlocks the door and pulls the handle back. Akira then walks in.</p><p> </p><p>The cafe was completely dark without it lights on. It didn't worry Akira since he was used to it.</p><p> </p><p>Then made his way upstairs, still with Makoto in arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Leblanc Attic</span>
</p><p> </p><p>The couple reached to end of the stair case. Akira used the back of his feet to take his shoes off, while Makoto pulled her knees towards her to undo the zips on her boots. In result the boots falling to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>When both pairs of shoes were off, instead of putting their bags down because Makoto was in the way of the straps. Akira instead went straight to the couch and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto's same blush from the previous night then came back. Akira noticing in an instant.</p><p>-/-</p><p>"Makoto, are you sure you're okay? You're looking pretty red." Akira said with concern in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... I-I... started a bucket list." Makoto said.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg</a>
</p><p>"Well... That's good." Akira responded.</p><p> </p><p>"However, their's one pathetic thing I want to do before graduation..." Makoto said. As she got her list out from her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Akira then let go of her back and her legs, Makoto shifts herself then passed the list to Akira.</p><p> </p><p>Akira takes at look at it, and so far it was just a normal bucket list.</p><p> </p><p>The stuff Makoto has listed are:</p><p>* Go weight boarding</p><p>* Go skydiving</p><p>* Travel around Japan</p><p>* Holiday in Santa Monica</p><p>* Write a children's book</p><p>* Teach a classroom</p><p>* Tell a story to a crowd</p><p>* Have a family camp</p><p>* Compete in a martial arts tournament</p><p>* Save a life</p><p>* Avenge dad</p><p> </p><p>"That's all you want to do." Akira asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, to be fair. This is only an early list." Makoto said.</p><p> </p><p>"And also, the "avenge dad" part. How do you intend on doing it?" Akira asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Weather is catching the gang or the single person who ordered the hit. Either outcome will work fine." Makoto answered. "And don't even care if I'm in the middle of pregnancy in the process."</p><p> </p><p>"You're really going to be that reckless." Akira asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt they would be anyone special. It won't be like that hitman would happen to be a Persona user, led alone one that even colossally exceeds Dr. Maruki's." Makoto said.</p><p> </p><p>"That's true, but still. I wouldn't let something like that get the better of you." Akira said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I will try." Makoto responded.</p><p> </p><p>"And that, I respect your honesty." Akira said. "Anyway, what one did you want done before graduation?"</p><p>-/-</p><p>Makoto blush's again. "*moan* That one..." As she points on the listed words. "Play damsel in destress."</p><p> </p><p>Akira turns to Makoto again. "I don't get it..."</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONmA3yZB_ns">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONmA3yZB_ns</a>
</p><p>Makoto embarrassly groans. And fetches the rope and gag from her bag. "I'll be blunt, I want you to tie me up. As tight as you can! And I mean very, very, tight!"</p><p> </p><p>Akira's eyes widened in disbelief. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because, I wanted to do something new as a couple before I graduate. And... This kind of stuff is what I ended up finding on the internet." Makoto said. "I don't know why both sides seem to enjoy it." She continues. "So I want you to do it too." Then went silent for half a minute. "...For research."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, Makoto. This happened to you before when we were in that world beyond Mementos." Akira pointed out. "Surly that didn't get you into it, did it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, we both know that was out of malicious intent!" Makoto said. "Akira. Please do it! Otherwise I feel like I won't be able to get it off my chest! Ten minutes, Akira. Ten minutes, that's all I ask."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay... but, are you sure you want to do it?" Akira responded.</p><p> </p><p>""I'd do anything for you." That's what you said." Makoto used Akira's words against him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I did... *sigh* Alright, then maybe you should use the bathroom first." Akira suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...? Okay...?" Makoto responded, then got up from the sofa to head down stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, sitting back down. With her back facing Akira and her arms together behind her back too. "Okay... ready..." Makoto said.</p><p> </p><p>Akira turned off his phone since it was bugged, and put it by the TV, afterwards grabbing the rope.</p><p> </p><p>Akira got hold of her arms shifted them together straight, and tightly tied her arms together from the centre of both. Then tying the rope around the above Makoto's stomach and just below her breasts. Tying her torso and arms together. Akira did the rope tight enough for Makoto to respond, flenching both eyes and silently yelping. Then greeting her teeth with more rope being tied above her breasts and below her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Once the top of her body was done, Akira shifted Makoto's feet to the sofa and tied her tight covered thighs together. Afterwards tying her lower legs. Once Akira was done with the legs. He tied her ankles together, followed by her feet. Then shifted Makoto's legs back facing her forward.</p><p> </p><p>Akira grabbed the gag. Before Akira could cover up Makoto's mouth, they went ahead to kiss on the lips. Letting their tongues dance. Akira then breaks the kiss, to then put the gag into Makoto's mouth. And straps it tight. Makoto reacting with a muffled grunt.</p><p> </p><p>"Urr... cff ymm nft bmm sr ruff!? (Ugh, could you not be so rough!?)" Makoto wined.</p><p> </p><p>Akira's Joker grin then appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto then leans back a bit. "Uaaa... Mmkrruh...? (Uhhh... Akira...?)"</p><p> </p><p>Akira then reaches his hand into one of Makoto's pockets. "Sorry... You just look cute... having a helpless appearance, thought you might want a photo." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hrgrf!? (H-Hey!?)" Makoto responded with an embarrassed muffle.</p><p> </p><p>Akira tapped her screen and opened the quick access camera. He then stood up from the sofa, and stood where the camera of Makoto's phone can see her. From head to feet. Makoto squirmed trying to protest, then the second she stopped. *Snap* Akira took the photo.</p><p> </p><p>"There you go, got another memory to remember." Akira said. Then went to put her phone by his.</p><p> </p><p>"*sigh* Not three minutes in and he is already enjoying this way to much..." Makoto said in her said, then her blush went harder. "I mean... He likes it, so... mission accomplished...?"</p><p> </p><p>Akira then stood back where he was. His back facing Makoto, and turned his eye to to her as he stroked his chin. Then clears his throat. "Hah! Call for help all you like, no one will ever hear you in my attic" Akira spouted sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto tilted her head raising a brow. "Urgr... Wmh trrf hgmm...? (Uhhh... What the hell...?")"</p><p> </p><p>Looking at how Makoto reacted, Akira noticing something was off. "...Yeah, that sucked. I guess I should've asked how you wanted me to act before I gagged you..." Akira said as he scratched the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Mrfhmm... (Mmhm...)" Makoto responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay... let's try this." Akira then cleared his throat again. "HAH! Foolish girl. You tried to ambush me and you've fallen right into my hands."</p><p> </p><p>"...Gof gurm, hmm offrrsufum ih. (...Good god, you're overshooting it.)" Makoto responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I? *groan* I thought that was pretty good." Akira said.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto then let out a muffled sigh. "Judging by how hard he tired me up, he definitely did it passionately... But he's trying way too hard to act like a cartoon super villain..." Makoto comments in her head. She then squirms again. "If you're gonna to tie me up this tight, you could you at least have you're way with me...?" Makoto then squirms yet again.</p><p> </p><p>Akira continues to act while Makoto sits there, trying to get used to what hostages have to go through. It wasn't normal for her because this stuff she would normally see in movies. Even though it was HER idea, it was starting to annoy her that she is actually liking it. It was either because this was done by her own boyfriend and she feels safe, unlike a random thug where otherwise her life would feel threatened. Or it's because of the tightness and just wants to get lost in it. Which she refuses to believe the last reason is.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be...? Maybe I could ask Akira to stay like this a little longer when he removes the gag." Makoto suggested in her head. Then shook her head. "No, I said only for ten minutes..." Makoto then yet again squirmed. "And why do I keep squirming randomly...!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh... I see what's going on here..." Akira smart talked.</p><p> </p><p>"Ruh!? (Huh!?)" Makoto responded in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Akira then slowly drafted his hand down Makoto's cheek. "I guess you wanted me to tie you up for own enjoyment."</p><p> </p><p>"H-Huf rnn! Imm uff whrf hmm mrf rmm rff! (H-Hold on! It's not what you think it is!)" Makoto tired to say with her blush getting harder and harder.</p><p> </p><p>"How about we take this somewhere else?" Akira cooed. Then picked Makoto up from the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto squirms in the middle of the movement. "Mmkrruh! Pff mm drmm! (Akira! Put me down!)" Makoto bursted.</p><p>-/-</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUgGNJBqFII">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUgGNJBqFII</a>
</p><p>Akira does so, on his bed. With Makoto lying on the bed. He walks over by his tool desk to grab some stuff. Makoto couldn't tell what he was grabbing. Then lays down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Akira rolls out duct tape, and tears some off with from his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Wht rr ymm dmnng? (What are you doing?)" Makoto asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" Akira responded. Then slapped the appeared tape over Makoto's already gagged mouth. Then toughly putting a cloth over them, tilting her head himself to do the note. Then tilting her head back to apply tape over the cloth.</p><p> </p><p>"Wnnt trtt ummffriri? (Wasn't that unnecessary?)" Makoto muffled.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, come on, Makoto. Live a little." Akira responded.</p><p> </p><p>Akira then slowly ran his finger on Makoto's tightly helpless body. She has flinched, muffled and slightly squirmed when it went all around her body. Her face continues blush red. The treatment she was getting even made her bend backward for three seconds. Akira then put her back where she was before when she was first lying down tied up, on her back and arms. Following suit with lying himself on his stomach. And his left arm hovering over his girlfriends body.</p><p> </p><p>Then running his hand across her hip to her stomach. As Makoto continues to embarrassingly muffle. Akira then placing his hands to her head, stroking his thumbs from the edge of her eyes. Then stroking his finger tips over her check twice while bopping her on the nose with his other hand. Makoto then blinking in response. As her embarrassment in front of her boyfriend continues.</p><p> </p><p>Akira then leaning on his side, following by tilting Makoto on hers with her facing where he was. Her back touching his chest. And his arm wrapped around her torso, touching her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"There's one thing I was wondering, Makoto." Akira said, then whispered directly into her ear. "How ticklish are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Makoto's eyes then widened. "Oh no..." She said in her head.</p><p> </p><p>Akira then started to tickle Makoto's stomach. Makoto was bending forward under reaction. As Akira tickled Makoto, she couldn't contain her muffled laughs. Akira did this for minutes till he then decided to scotch his hand into her tightly closed-off arm pits and managed to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"MmkrRUH Uh hu hu hu hu-Plff stf! *laugh* (AkiRA Ra ha ha ha ha-Please stop! *laugh*)" Makoto reacted.</p><p> </p><p>After being done with her armpits, then pulled her feet over, and ticked where the rope wasn't covering. Done with tickling her body, pulls down the turtleneck part of her shirt, and went to kiss her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmf trmm! Nmmm... (Not there! Noo...)" Makoto reacted.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes of kissing on the neck. Makoto's head ceased movement. Her body trying to ease up from the action as she lays flat on her back. Akira then looks from the edge of the bed and spots another cloth by the shelf stand. He lunges his arm to it to grab it. Tilted Makoto to her stomach and tied it on her head, using it as a blindfold.</p><p> </p><p>Akira laying on his back, pulled Makoto on top of him. Covering her ankles with his own. Tickling her once again with Makoto on of him, squirming on top of him. "Nmm-Nmm-Nmf aggmm! *laughs* (No-No-Not again! *laughs*)</p><p>-/-</p><p>
  <span class="u">Evening</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE</a>
</p><p>Makoto still bound, but her gags are removed. And the blindfold was not covering her left eye. And lying down on her stomach. Akira was pushing his weight down on her, giving her a massage.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah... That hit the spot..." Makoto reacted.</p><p> </p><p>"To think this lasted even passed the afternoon." Akira commented.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Wait! Passed the afternoon!? You mean... it's been pass ten minutes!?" Makoto questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"You couldn't tell?" Akira asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, because SOMEONE blindfolded me!" Makoto responded.</p><p> </p><p>Akira then stopped massaging Makoto and sat her up. Then sits next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Then kissed her on the check.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto turns her head to face him, and he points his finger at his.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto then sighs under her breath and proceeds to kiss him on HIS cheek. Akira quickly shifting his head for her mouth to land on his.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you..." Makoto responded.</p><p> </p><p>Akira then went ahead to full on hug her bound girlfriend and stroke her hair. All Makoto could do was bury her head into his chest, and lesions to his heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Akira..." Makoto said.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Makoto... " Akira responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, um... By the way. Thanks for helping me start my bucket list." Makoto added.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, did you enjoy our latest study?" Akira asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm... a little. Went much differently than I thought though." Makoto responded. "But if we do this again, remind me to remind you to not to tie me up this tight again..."</p><p> </p><p>"Is it hurting?" Akira responded.</p><p> </p><p>"It was, probably because the tightness was randomly making me squirm at times." Makoto speculated.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay... I'll be more careful next time." Akira responded.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto's stomach then grumbled. "...Well, this suddenly got awkward."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I can always treat you to some curry before you leave." Akira said, then started to carry Makoto down to the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>"W-Wait, hold on... aren't you going to untie me?" Makoto asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, just wanted an excuse to carry you." Akira responded.</p><p> </p><p>"But-How am I supposed to eat!?" Makoto questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm feeding you..." Akira smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto blushes. "You have to be joking..."</p><p> </p><p>"I've said it already and I'll say it again. Live a little, Makoto." Akira responded. As the couple started to get downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Akira, seriously! Untie me!" Makoto winded.</p><p> </p><p>"Naaaaah, You wanted to play damsel." Akira teased. "I think I'll leave like this for a little bit longer."</p><p> </p><p>Makoto's face completely red, followed with an embarrassed groan. "...Damnit!"</p><p>-/-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>